Five Nights at Larry's: Sister Location
Five Nights at Larry's: Sister Location, es un juego fanon creado por SpringBonnie XD- LM y es el quinto juego de la saga de Five Nights at Larry's .Es un cruce entre Super Mario y Sister Location. Trama Bienvenidos a Circus Ashley's Pizza World Un Lugar donde la diversión familiar y la interactividad van más allá de cualquier otra cosa que hayas visto en *otras* pizzerias! Con innovadores y divertidos animatrónicos que les harán saltar los calcetines a tus hijos, así como su atención personalizada, ninguna fiesta está completa sin Circus Ashley y su banda! Ahora contratando: Técnico para el turno nocturno. Debe disfrutar espacios reducidos y sentirse cómodo cerca de maquinaria activa. No somos responsables por muerte o desmembramientos. Protagonistas Maestro Kinopio Es el protagonista principal del juego y el mecanico que controlamos en el juego. Kinopio es contratado como técnico en el restaurante "Circus Ashley's Pizza World", cerrado previamente debido a fugas de gas. Koopa Es una voz controlada por inteligencia artificial y es el quien guiara a Kinopio durante las cinco noches del juego. Animatronics (Funtimes) Circus Ashley Es un animatrónico y el personaje principal del juego, dejando de serlo Larry. A diferencia de los otros Animatronicos Funtime, ella ayuda (aparentemente) al jugador dándole consejos de como sobrevivir algunas noches. Rosalina Es una animatronico de aspecto princesa. Ella empezara a atacar desde la noche 2, al cual el jugador debe ir al Breaker Room, tan rapido como pueda, si oye un sonido, el jugador debera detenerse poco a poco hasta que el sonido acabe, pero si no lo hace, Rosalina lo matara. Funtime Larry Es la contraparte Funtime de Larry Koopa del 1er juego.Su diseño esta inspirado en los de Super Mario Bros 3. Aparece en la 2nda noche en su punto de partida, El Breaker Room,al cual el jugador debe reiniciar los sistemas con el cuidado de Funtime Larry que no lo atrape y manteniéndolo bajo control con mensajes pregrabados de la mascota, Roy Roy (Version titere de roy Koopa del 1er juego). Tambien aparece en la noche 3, al cual hay que repararlo, pero la marioneta de Roy Koopa , desaparece y hay que presionarle su boton en la panza y sera atrapado despues de presionarselo, pero si el jugador se tarda mucho, Roy lo matara. Funtime Iggy Es una version Funtime de Iggy el Koopa Pirata del 1er juego. Su aparicion principal es en la 3era noche, al cual se centra en el Funtime Auditorium, al cual el jugador debe ir con cuidado al Partes y servicios sin que Iggy lo ataque, si no lo hace, Iggy lo matara, pero cuando terminas de reparar a Funtime Larry, Iggy aparecera dando su jumpscare al jugador y terminando asi la noche 3. The Goombas Son un grupo de pequeños animatronicos, parecidos a los Goombas. Apareceran en la 2nda noche, al cual el jugador tiene que esconderse debajo del escritorio y tendra que cerrar la puerta, pero Los Goombas intentaran abrir la puerta un par de veces y mataran al jugador. Toadettes Son animatronicas parecidas a Toadette. Aparecen en la noche 4 e intentaran aflojar los resortes y matar al jugador, pero el jugador debe cliquearlas y estas caeran, si no el jugador sera asesinado por las Toadettes. Huesitos (Dry Bone) Es un animatronico totalmente destruido y tiene el mismo aspecto que el de un Dry Bone. El aparecera en la 5nta noche, el aparecera en dos lugares, El Funtime Auditorium y el Partes y Servicios e intentara matar al jugador en toda costa.También aparece en su punto de partida, el Private Room (al cual se juega despues de a ver completado el minijuego de Ashley). Este aparecera en todas las camaras e intentara entrar por las puertas de seguridad y en el conducto de ventilacion, al cual si el jugador no las cierra, sera asesinado por Dry Bone (Huesitos). Otros Animatrónicos (de la Custom Night) Yenndo Es un endosqueleto de Funtime Larry, pero con ojos amarillos. Aparecera en la oficina del Private Room, si aparece, el jugador debe abrir el monitor de las camaras y cuando las cierras, este no estara, pero si el juagdor no lo hace, recibira un Jumpscare de el mismo. Wendy O' Koopa (Wendy hand Puppet) Es un animatronico marioneta, parecida a Roy Roy. Aparecera caminando en frente del jugador, al cual el jugador debe presionar su nariz y ella se escondera, pero si no lo hace, el jugador sera atacado por Wendy Electrogoomba El aparecerá en uno de los dos lados, este te reducirá la batería rápidamente, hay que darle un shock para que no nos quite batería. Two Toadettes Estas aparecerán en tu pantalla, reduciendo la visibilidad. Lolbit (Funtime Iggy) Parece ser una version dorada de Funtime Iggy. El aparecerá en las pantallas de los televisores, para eso, escribimos L-O-L en el teclado para desactivarlo, en caso no te dejara cerrar las puertas y revisar las cámaras. Noches * Noche 1 * Noche 2 * Noche 3 * Noche 4 * Noche 5 * Custom Night Combinaciones de la Custom Night * Angry Ballet: Rosalina, las Toadettes y Toadette 2 * Larry & Co.: Funtime Larry, Funtime Iggy, Yenndo y Wendy O' Koopa. * Funtime Frenzy: Funtime Larry, Lolbit, Funtime Iggy y Yenndo. * Dolls, Attack!: Goombas, ElectroGoombas, Wendy, las Toadettes y Toadette 2 * Girls' Night: Rosalina, las Toadettes, Toadettes 2, Goombas, Funtime Iggy y Wendy. * Weirdos: Yenndo,Wendy, ElectroGoomba, Lolbit y las Toadettes. * Top Shelf: Rosalina, Funtime Larry, Yenndo, Funtime Iggy, Wendy. * Bottom Shelf: Goomba, ElectoGoomba, Lolbit, las Toadettes, Toadettes 2. * Cupcake Challenge: Rapunzel, Funtime Larry, Funtime Iggy, Wendy, ElectroGoomba, Lolbit y las Toadettes. * Golden Larry: Todos los Animatronicos. Cinematicas de la Custom Night Cada desafío cuando terminemos, tiene cinemáticas. estas forman parte de la historia de la franquicia. Cada una cuenta los acontecimientos de la noche 5 de Sister Location: * Primera y segunda parte: Muestra a un hombre caminando por la calle (podria ser Waluigi), con toda la gente alegre saludando y felicitándolo. * Tercera parte: Muestra el mismo Waluigi caminando por la calle, pero él tiene la piel un poco pálido verdoso, mucha gente lo felicita y lo saluda, pero otros lo miran a el inquietos. * Cuarta parte: Muestra al mismísimo Waluigi notado con la piel pálida color verdoso, poca gente lo saluda y felicita, pero otros lo miran a el inquietos y atemorizados. * Quinta parte: Muestra el Waluigi con el cuerpo todo deformado y la piel pálida de color verdoso, ahora la gente lo miran a el inquietos, serios y atemorizados. * Sexta parte: Muestra al Waluigi con la piel pálida de color morado, la gente, inquieta, se esconden de él, pero otros lo miran a el atemorizados. * Séptima y última parte: Muestra al Walugi ahora de color morado puro, la gente atemorizada, se esconden de él. Pero unos segundos después, Waluigi gargarea y escupe los restos de Dry Bone, dejando a Waluigi tirado en el suelo, 2 segundos más tarde, el recordó y siguió las palabras de Ashley que no moriría, en ese instante, Waluigi se levanta, mostrando a Dry Bone en las alcantarillas. Finales (En la Custom Night) En el juego existen 3 finales los cuales son el verdadero, el falso y en el desafío Golden Freddy de la noche personalizada. Final Real En este final se debe seguir las reglas que Ashley nos da e ir a la Scooping Room como nos dice. Una vez allí, se revela que Dry Bone es una mezcla de todos los animatronicos o el endoesqueleto de Morton-trap, también se revela que Dry Bone quiere usar el cuerpo de Kinopio para usarlo como disfraz, meterse en su interior y escapar del local. Se le puede ver a Dry Bone en la ventana, rodeado de los animatronicos ya destruidos, Ashley menciona que no hay lugar donde esconderse, y tampoco no hay lugar para ir, también menciona que el Scooper no nos matara pero que solo nos dolerá un poco. Acto seguido el Scooper noquea al jugador, aparentemente matándolo. Minutos después, una voz de una niña se pregunta a donde fueron los niños, también pregunta por que su padre no le deja ir y estar con Ashley juntos en el escenario, unos segundos después, se puede ver la silueta del protagonista, que abre los ojos repentinamente esto puede ser 2 teorias. Final Falso Este final se obtiene si cuando Ashley nos dice que vayamos a la izquierda, vamos a la derecha. Ahí nos vamos a encontrar con un cuarto secreto, en el que la jugabilidad es como en los anteriores juegos, salvo que solo con Dry Bone. Si terminamos la noche nos vamos a encontrar en nuestra casa donde veremos la teleserie ("The Inmortal and the Restless") de todas las noches además de una cesta llena de "mantequillas exoticas", después de un rato el episodio terminará, algunos segundos después Dry Bone se arrastrará lentamente enfrente del jugador, y acabará el juego. Final del desafio Golden Larry del modo 10/20 Este final se obtiene cuando terminemos el modo 10/20 del desafio Golden Larry en la noche perzonalizada. Nos muestra la localización del tercer juego, Larry's Fright, destruida por el incendio. Wario, el hermano de Waluigi, dice estas palabras: Hermano,'' soy yo. Wario, lo hice, lo encontré. Estaba justo donde has dicho que estaría, Todos estaban ahí. Al principio no me reconocieron, pero luego, pensaron que era tu... Y la encontre, yo... la reconstruí, tal y como me lo pediste, ella es libre ahora. Pero algo está mal en mi, debería estar muerto, pero no lo estoy... he vivido en sombras. Pero solo hay una cosa que debo hacer... Iré a encontrarte.'' Después de esto, Morton-trap aparece, dando a entender que no fue subastado como dice en el periódico y que el sobrevivió al incendio. Esto también da a entender que fue Wario quien acabó dentro de Morton-trap en vez de su hermano. Además cuando dice "ella es libre ahora"se refiere a la niña que fue asesinada por Ashley, También Wario es la persona con la que jugamos en el juego. Rumores (curiosidades) * Los únicos momentos en donde aparece Dry Bone son en la noche 5 como endoesqueleto en sala del sacabolas y detrás de Ashley cuando hay que repararla en el Partes y Servicios. * Al final de cada noche se puede jugar un minijuego, tal como las demás entregas. * La marioneta de Roy Koopa puede atacarnos. Para vencerla tenemos que presionar uno de sus botones en la noche en la que hay que reparar a Funtime Larry. * En el minijuego, si se entregan todos los cupcakes, el jugador puede coger un helado y dirigirse al principio del mapa, si lo hace a tiempo verá una escena donde una niña es asesinada a manos de Ashley. * La Forma en la que el jugador debe abrir el monitor de las camaras (En la Custom Night), cuando Yenndo esta en la oficina del Private room. Es muy identica a la forma en la que Luigi abria el monitor para evitar el ataque de Golden Larry en el 1er juego. * En la habitación secreta, si activamos el código 1-9-8-3, se verán unas cámaras que muestran el pasillo de Plushtrap, la habitación del niño y su cama (clara referencia a Five Nights at Larry's 4). * En el final secreto, Dry Bone se arrastra hacia el frente del jugador. * El protagonista suele ver episodios de una telenovela de vampiros llamada "The Inmortal and The Restless" al terminar cada noche; el jugador puede presionar espacio y comer palomitas de maíz. * Los animatrónicos son capaces de desarmar sus placas faciales, lo que muestra su endoesqueleto. Esto lo hacen en su Jumpscare, excepto Wendy, Roy Hand Puppet, Toadettes y Toadettes 2, los cuales no pueden hacer esta habilidad. * Dry Bone es el que tiene más Jumpscares en el juego, y quiza el que tiene más Jumpscares en toda la saga (hasta el momento) teniendo asi 4 Jumpscares en total. Categoría:Videojuegos basados en Five Nights at Freddy's Categoría:Videojuegos de Mario Categoría:Videojuegos para PC Categoría:Videojuegos para Android Categoría:Videojuegos de terror Categoría:Videojuegos creados por SpringBonnie XD - LM Categoría:Videojuegos